everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda Dancer
Brenda Dancer is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Brenda is the daughter of the Second Dancing Princess from Brother's Grimm classic story, The 12 Dancing Princess . She is a royal, perfectly fine with her destiny. Brenda is up for adoption, talk to Grimms about it~ Charater Personality Brenda is a spunky, fun girl. She is very calm and free spirited. Is very happy and never down. She can be very comforting a lot. She is always cranking jokes and making people laugh. She is very polite and secure. She also is is open minded and always taking. She can't keep a secret which is a slight problem sometimes, but no one trust her with there secrets so she has nothing to tell. Appearance Brenda has long blonde hair tied up in a little bun. She has blue eyes and light skin. Fairytale How des it go The 12 Dancing Princess How does Brenda Come into it? The second princess, was very clever, and found a way to get make to the castle underground. So when she got there, the prince that she danced with was there and he saw it was only her. He told of how he and his brothers where trapped in there, and only a lovely princess like her could bring him out. So the Princess showed the prince the way out and when he got out, the princess fell in love with him. That princess was not the strait out marry a person, so she got to know him, and then they got married,and had Brenda. Relationships Family Father- Her father forgot his past, along with his name, but as king, no one questions that. Loving his first daughter very much, he has told her stories of the kingdom underground and the story, that I shall know tell to you: king had twelve sons and he sent them hunting one day. The all got lost, falling for a golden egg, that lead him where her mother found him. Mother- Her mother was known was Bryony, for being the clever one. She has taken a job, not like any other princess. This means, she's not around much, but when she is she caring the for the younger ones, no though to Brenda. Sisters- Brandi and Callie are Brenda's 8 year old sisters. Being rather annoying, she stays away from them most of the time. Brothers- David, Exal, Phillip, and Brandon. Cousins- Abelia Shoes, Carmen Worn, Daniella Adagio, Cameron Worn, Ottavio "Tavi" Moresca, Inigo Schuhplattler, Prinscilla Crowne, and Minuette Dancer are her cousins. Each very different in every way, still all are very good at dancing. Aunts- Her aunts are great friends each, and she sees them often. Friends She is rather good friends with her cousin, Abelia, Carmen, and Dainella. Roommate Her roommate is once again, Abelia. Eneimes She doesn't have any real enemies. Romance She has a crush on Daring, but it's not happening. (SHIP NAME: Breing Danming) Outfits Basin T.B.A Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Up for adoption Category:Characters